


Happy Halloween

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Halloween prompt, M/M, Rogue One AU, Vampires, candy corn, mentioned minor character death, sniperpilot, sniperpilot halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: “Shh, it’s okay. I understand. It happens sometimes, chiquito. Do you want to tell me? I bought lots of candy. We can sort it into the little baggies like you like to.”





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> For Sniperpilot Halloween Day 1 Prompt 1
> 
> I’m a huge Anne Rice fan, and so this follows her lore. And yes, this is a bit depressing, but please don’t take it that way. Happy ending (ish). 

 

With a crash and several bangs, Cassian finally made it through the narrow hallway to the condo, somehow managing to punch in the entry code. Stumbling inside, he dropped his grocery bags heavily on the floor.

“7:48, there’s still time,” he said out loud to himself. Diving back in to the pile of bags, he finally found the treats he sought. Quick fingers tore the top open, as he, laughing, withdrew two pieces of candy corn. A clamber outside told Cassian he was no longer alone. 7:50 on the dot, every night. Cassian wasn’t sure how it was possible to get a high off of sugar he hadn’t even consumed, but he felt giddy as he floated across the lavish floors to the sliding doors that led outside to their rooftop garden. Bodhi, ever meticulous, was watering the plants.

It took a bit of effort, but Cassian managed to fit the candy corn over his perfectly shaped teeth to sneak up behind his companion (who was more than aware of his presence).

“I vant to suck your blood!” he exclaimed, as a clearly downtrodden Bodhi turned to face him with a glum look and a heavy sigh.

“Cassian, candy corn is not an appropriate replacement for vampire fangs.”

Something was wrong. This was not the typical blood-high vampire Cassian was used to seeing every night. Cassian removed the candy corn and pulled the sullen faced man into a hug.

“What happened? You have ‘something happened’ face.”

A few moments of silence passed as Cassian pet his companions long loose hair. He wasn’t sobbing, but Cassian could tell he was on the brink of tears.

“I killed an innocent. I was watching her, and everything she did, I was certain she was a criminal. But as I was draining her, I realized she was…she was…”

“Shh, it’s okay. I understand. It happens sometimes _, chiquito_. Do you want to tell me? I bought lots of candy. We can sort it into the little baggies like you like to.”

The smaller man withdrew from Cassian’s embrace, doe eyes looking up with a weak smile as he nodded. They made their way from the rooftop to the still unused kitchen, picking up the array of bags filled with candy.

Bodhi, having developed a bit of an obsessive compulsiveness these past few decades, sorted the candy and bags into neat piles as he began recounting his story.

“She looked like she was in her twenties, and she was dressed like one of those street women, you know? Bruises all over like an addict. And I watched her steal from the drug store. And so when she dipped into an alley I made my advance. But as I was draining her I found out she was the oldest sibling of 4 that had been abandoned by their mother, never knowing their father, the only clothes for her to wear her deadbeat mother’s discarded piles, and she was bruised from her siblings who liked to play, and she was stealing medication for herself. But I realized too late, and she was already…” Bodhi couldn’t help but hiccup the last words, blotting his eyes with a velvet cuff.

“Maybe she was sick, love. Maybe you did her a service. It’s not been long, has it? Listen, we’ll find out where those kids live, and we’ll have them up here for a party. Make up some lie about their sister, and we’ll give them the best meal of their lives. And then we’ll make sure they get the love and upbringing they deserve.” Cassian gestured around the condo. “We have more money than we could possibly figure out how to use, and we’ve been trying for the last century. Let’s make this a happy ending.”

Bodhi smiled, the first genuine smile Cassian had managed out of him that evening.

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that. No crying on Halloween.”

“No crying. Let’s clean this up, you find the family, I’ll go back to the grocery store. I don’t know what a Trader Joe is, but I honestly wanted an excuse to go back ever since I discovered it a few weeks ago. I was wondering when you’d notice all the new candles. And I’ve been wanting to use this kitchen ever since we moved here, even though I haven’t cooked in…maybe since the first war?”

But Bodhi wasn’t listening any more. He’d turned from Cassian, crouching over the side of the couch, fussing with something. He turned, suddenly, to reveal that he had now taken pieces of candy corn and fit them over his own fangs.

“Bodhi Rook, if I wasn’t already dead, I’d collapse dead on the spot right now.”

They both grinned. This was going to be a happy Halloween after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kay looks an awful lot like Alan Tudyk. And the "agency" he belongs to is the Talamasca.
> 
> Notes on the lore (from Wikipedia because I'm fancy): In the series, the vampiric condition is transferred into humans through blood exchange to a human from a vampire, or mutual blood drinking between them. A vampire bites and feeds on a human to the point of exsanguination, at which point the vampire offers its own blood for the human to drink. The human first experiences euphoria and then a sharp burning pain in their bodies as their human body dies; the human death passes after a while and they are now a newly created vampire.  
> Rice's vampires are not of religious or demonic origin, and are not creatures of good or evil, so they are indifferent to religious symbols and garlic, as in some vampire fictions, and objects such as wooden stakes and bullets will only injure them temporarily, as they heal quickly and completely and are exempt from disease. Tremendous physical trauma, such as extensive exposure to fire or the sun, can take years or decades to heal if it is not immediately fatal. The series identifies vampires as being able to be destroyed by exposure to fire or (for young vampires) sunlight or bright light, and by a complete loss of blood.  
> The physical aging process ends when a human becomes a vampire. Their eyes become luminous, their skin pale and reflective and their fingernails are like glass, their heartbeat and blood flow are weaker and slower due to being clinically dead, and they are cold to the touch as their undead bodies generate no internal heat. If their hair or nails are cut, they will quickly grow back as they were at the time of their human death.
> 
> The distinctive characteristic of Rice's vampires is that they feel more vividly than they did as humans and can be excessively emotional, sensitive and sensual, being easy prey to intense suffering and aesthetic passions. The transformation from human to vampire heightens one's beauty, removes cosmetic imperfections, and refines their voice, allowing them to better lure in prey. Vampires crave and need to drink human blood, but as they age they may require less, and can even survive off animal blood if necessary (although the latter is significantly less appealing than human blood).
> 
>  
> 
> Additionally, the act of feeding is an intense and erotic experience for both vampire and victim, akin to both lovemaking and orgasm. They typically sleep in coffins and crypts to avoid disturbance and the sun, although some prefer to sleep in caves or in the ground, and vampiric sleep also differs from "mortal sleep" in that they cannot be wakened until the sun sets; the dawn triggers their sleep involuntarily if they are hidden from the sun. 
> 
> Vampires have heightened senses as well as a heightened perception of reality due to having crossed the threshold between life and death and returned, can move faster than the human eye can detect, see in the darkest of nighttime, pick one sound out of even the noisiest area, and raise the volume of their voice to painfully loud levels. 
> 
> Vampires become physically stronger and more mystically powerful as they age, or by drinking the blood of older vampires and those closer to the root of the vampiric mother. Their abilities - including the extent to which they can endure and heal from physical damage - continually grow as the centuries pass,or by drinking blood of a more powerful vampire, so the powers and abilities they already know of are gradually enhanced and from time to time, new ones are discovered.


End file.
